


and they were roommates

by DuquesaDeMiel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Happy, M/M, More characters to come, Multi, Roommates, Stand Alones, Work In Progress, collection of oneshots, idk if there will be couples, loosely based on real things, soft, they'll get a dog eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuquesaDeMiel/pseuds/DuquesaDeMiel
Summary: going away for uni is always a challenge, and living with other people is generally difficult. but luckily, these guys have each other.
Comments: 2





	and they were roommates

the combination of a faint ukelele melody and a single sun ray filtrating from the window awoke roman from his nap, and he tried his hardest to be annoyed, but couldn’t. instead, he was feeling warm and soft, happy. 

it was one of those tranquil sundays, where the sun was out and there wasn’t much to do, one of the last calm days prior to classes getting hard; and everybody was taking full advantage of it, relaxing in their favourite ways before stress took over their souls. 

he decided to leave the comfort of his bed and find his friends, see what they were doing and if he could join them in their fun.

logan was reading. roman didn’t even had to look hard to find the nerd on the patio, sitting at one of the stone tables, with a nice, thick, fantasy book and his water bottle next to him. 

virgil was next to him, sitting on the floor with his back to one of the doors. seeing him outside was a bit of a shock considering how much he claimed to hate the sun, but there he was, mindlessly strumming the ukelele with his eyes closed.

patton was in the kitchen. he was opening the freezer when roman entered, and the guy let out a squeal.

“you woke up just in time!” he said happily, taking out some ice popsicles he’d made. he offered roman a red one, which he accepted, and grabbed a light blue one for himself. “let’s go with the others!”

they went downstairs and sat in front of logan. patton distributed the remaining ones, and they sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the refreshing snack.

he looked his friends’ faces one by one, admiring them and thinking just how utterly cool these people were. he looked at logan, who had his eyes stuck on the back of his book, and could almost see the gears of his brain moving, thinking about the story he was reading. then, patton, who was happily scrolling down cat pictures, and roman got marvelled at how a single human could emit so much sunshine. and finally, virgil, with his dark under-eye bags and gaze fixated on a spot on the concrete floor. the theatre nerd couldn’t help but be astonished at how tough and soft this guy seemed to be, at the same time.

“what’s happening, panic at the everywhere?” he asked, looking at virgil and smirking, “brain-freeze?” he proposed, giving him an out in case he didn’t want to talk.

“what?” he said, snapping out of it, to find these three faces that had been surrounding him for the past months looking at him with some amusement. the guy replied his question, to which the emo replied: “no, no! i was just lost in thought.” he sat up a little bit taller, still hugging the ukelele and licked the popsicle. “it’s just —i thought this whole living with strangers thing would suck” he explained, messing with his hair, “and it doesn’t, so… thank you, guys.”

the three of them exchanged silent looks, in shock. virgil wasn’t a sharer, so whenever he did share, it was a treasurable moment. patton was the first one to break the brief silence, squealing, while roman just covered his face with his hand.

“there’s no need to thank us, kiddo!” he said, hugging roman’s arm because he was the closest one. “it is being a lot of fun, right?”

“indeed it is” replied logan, fixing his glasses. “you all are very riveting people and it’s always interesting to hear your opinions on things.”

they all nodded, and turned to roman, as expecting him to go next, but the guy was still with his hand over his mouth. 

“you two have feelings” he said, in a very high pitched voice, to which they reacted rolling their eyes. he cackled, tightening patton’s hug, and they joined in his laughter.

virgil was right, though: living with strangers is difficult, but these guys made it as easy as breathing.  
those were the days roman hoped he'd remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a compilation of old memories and things that happened to me when i first moved out and went to uni. the characters are loosely based on my roommates at the time, and some of the situations are most certainly more than just coincidentally similar to reality.  
> thus, if any of you have any fun anecdotes who'd like to share and see made a one shot, let me knowwwwww <3


End file.
